


Strangers

by Lleu (Gyffes)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyffes/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: The invasion of Twilight left its mark on not just Hyrule, but the people as well. Link and Ilia have changed, forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strangers

No one else knew Link well enough to see how much of a stranger he was now.

He still made the old motions. Up at dawn to work at the ranch. Always quick to lend a hand to anyone in Ordon who needed it. Making time for all of the children, supporting them as they grew up.

By all appearances, he still cared about their little village and everyone in it.

But Ilia noticed the differences. The tautness in his eyes when he heard someone approaching. The way he so casually kept his sword arm free and his back to the wall. How his stoney gaze _scanned_ her when she entered the room, as though he had to check if she were a threat before his face relaxed into an almost-passable smile.

It was the worst at night. She had seen him sleeping several times before they were plunged into Twilight. He had always sprawled out, taking up far more than his share of space. He would smile more often than not, and his broad chest would rise and fall in a slow hypnotic oscillation. Though she knew she oughtn't watch, she enjoyed it anyway.

Now he slept curled up. He shook in his sleep. Ilia had to be oh so careful getting into bed, or he would spring awake, fully alert with a fire in his eyes. He spoke to himself too. Nonsense gibberish, or random grunts, but most often that mysterious name he would never talk about: Midna.

"People grow up, that's all". she told Epona as she brushed her down. They see the world, and… and they change." The stubborn, beautiful mare was unchanged at least. Still liked apples. Still had that arrogant whinny. "I'm being selfish," She didn't trust herself to say more. Epona would understand.

He was just hurt, was all. It was hardly fair to stop loving someone just because they were hurt.

Forcing a smile, she patted the horse and guided her back to the stables. She would just have to pray that he healed one day. And anyway, a poor girl from a small down could hardly do better than a peaceful life with the Hero of Hyrule.

* * *

Link gave Epona extra treats that evening, when the work was finished, and handed the reins over to his wife. She cared about Epona as much as he did, maybe more. At least there was that, between them. She liked to tend to her at the end of the day, while Link prepared dinner. Gave her some time with her horse. Gave them some more time apart.

Cooking, at least, let him feel at ease. Ilia had left some carrots out, and he chopped them into perfectly-even circles for soup. He had always been good at wielding a blade, after all.

It was not his most impressive meal, but he made do. Ordon's fish were filling enough, but you had to go to Zora's Domain for the rich salmon that they feasted on in Castle Town. He had cooked some himself once. On Snowpeak, where their magical fire was the only thing keeping them from freezing to death. _That_ had been a meal. He had eaten the fish down to the bone, and then Midna had consumed the rest.

No fish like that in Ordon, but enough for a meal, and then another, and then on and on until he was old and full of fish.

The soup was simmering now, and he sprinkled in some of the spices the peddler had brought from Kakariko. When it was finished, he ladled it out into two bowls.

He frowned. Ilia still wasn't back, and the sun had nearly set. Something was wrong. He strapped on his sword, picked up Ilia's bowl of soup just in case, and set out to the stables. He found her inside, eyes closed, and a hand resting on Epona's neck.

"Brought you soup. Before it gets cold," Link said. He held it out for her. "Everything okay?"

Ilia looked up, her eyes wide for just a moment. "Oh, is it that time already? Thank you. I was just… thinking." She reached out for the bowl. "Oh, sorry," she said as her fingers brushed his.

Link went over to pat Epona as Ilia ate. "You take good care of her," he said to Ilia. "Not all horses are so lucky." It was true. There were horses in the castle stables that didn't have a coat so healthy.

"You care for her well too," Ilia said. "I think she knows that."

Link sighed. He sat down next to Ilia, on a pile of scratchy hay. The soup smelled like fish. He waited with her as she ate; his bowl would still be warm enough when they got back.

He placed his right arm around her shoulder. She tensed at first, then sighed and leaned into him. Her bony shoulder pressed into his chest, but he didn't complain. This was all they had.


End file.
